RvB: Mind Games
by Phantom117
Summary: So, apparently i somehow got into the RvB universe. To be more specific, the Freelancer part. Weird, i know. But awesome all the same. Maybe i can change some key events...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hey! I would thank anyone who read my other Fic, Project Freelancer Uncertainty. If you have not read it, go now. Go read it. Right now. Any who, I'm making another one! Now this Fic is going to about RvB also, because RvB is friggin awesome. That's why. Ok, back to the point, this Fic is about-**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Ugh, what the fuck just happened? I was typing, and then I blacked out. Aaaand my laptop is gone. Great. Wait, where am i? This is not my room. I have no idea where I am. Isn't this how all horror movies start? And why am I talking to myself? Oh well, better have a look around."

I get off the bed I was lying on, and stand up. My head is killing me. I look around and spot multiple things. One, the room is small, like, claustrophobic small.

Second, it is very bleak. The walls are grey, along with the floor, and ceiling. Then I see the closet. Inside are random articles of clothing. There are some pants, some shorts, and some shirts. Boring, just like clothes normally are. Closing the door, I turn back around.

After thoroughly searching the room, I still haven't found my laptop. I paid for that thing! If I don't find it I'm gonna be so pissed! Wait a minute. I know what this is about. This is punishment for that thing I did with the dog, isn't it?! It was one time! One freaking time! Let it go!

I guess my laptop should be the least of my worries, considering I still don't know where I am. Searching the room didn't help, so what next? I guess the only thing to do, is to go outside of the room. Which could be a very bad idea.

Well, what if somebody is waiting for me out there? Huh, that sounded really stupid. It is the only thing left to do, so fuck it. I walk up to the door, and grab the handle.

"C'mon, just open it!" I tell myself. I turn the handle, and the door slowly swings open. I poke my head out, and see a very long hallway. Wait a sec! This looks like the hallway on-. NO! It can't be! T-this cannot be real!

I slam the door behind me. This is really creepy. I could've sworn that looked a lot like the Mother of Invention. But that's ridiculous, considering that it's not even real. Or is it?

Goddamnit, now I'm confusing myself! This is really starting to freak me out, like this cannot be happening! I have to be dreaming, or, or something! Maybe I'm hallucinating? Gah, again that's a stupid idea.

So, lets say that I am, by some farfetched chance, aboard the Mother of Invention? What im I supposed to do? When the Freelancers find me, because they will, they probably are going to kill me.

**KNOCK-KNOCK**

"Shit….." I mumble to myself. This could turn bad fast, I have to keep it cool. I walk to the door, and open it.

Standing before me, is the Counselor. How is that fucking possible?! He's not real! He does look a lot similar as he did in RvB. He is wearing a dark grey tracksuit, and his hands are behind his back. When he talks, shivers run down my spine.

"Hello, I am the Counselor. If you would, please follow me." I figure this is my best chance to figure out what the hell is going on.

I follow behind him, taking it all in. I am, in fact aboard the Mother of Invention. The walls are white, and very clean. Marines are walking different ways, holding weapons. I still don't actually accept this is happening. What sane person would?

I keep up behind the Counselor, as we pass doors, marines, and…. a freelancer?! I stop cold, as I see the tan armor walking around a corner. It disappears, but I am still standing here. That tears it, I am somehow in RvB.

Great, I can't find the Counselor. He must have kept walking when I stopped. I have no idea where I am, or where I'm going. This is just great. Maybe if I go the way the Counselor was moving before I stopped, I can find him.

I sprint down the hall I last saw him walking, but it comes to a crossroads. It looks like an intersection, four different routes to take. So I guess left?

I walk down the left hall, looking for something to recognize. I don't see anything, so I keep walking. I just keep walking, which sucks by the way, until I reach I door. It looks…..weird.

It is large, and has a panel next to it. The panel has five letters printed on it. FILLS. So, a door with an AI panel next to it. This has to be the Directors office.

"Um, hi, FILLS?"

"Good morning! Do you wish to see the Director?" The voice of FILLS is very clear. Yep, definitely in RvB.

"Uh, yes, that would be nice." I feel really weird talking to a panel on the wall. But, I guess that's not the weirdest thing.

The door slides open I front of me. I really did not expect that to work. I walk into the darkly lit room. It has a large holographic screen, and a large desk. The Director, or Leonard Church, stands up as I walk in. We just look at each other. I honestly have no clue what I'm supposed to do.

"I am the Director. I make the rules, and I will decide what is wrong and right. Am I clear?" Damn, his voice is a lot colder in person!

"Yes. Sir." I added that last part just in case.

"You are one of the Projects newest recruits. You will receive armor, and training. You will also be expected to go out on missions, if the need a rises."

"Yes Sir."

"I expect to follow protocol at all times, and follow the higher ranking agent's orders. Now, you will be designated as agent Oregon. You are dismissed." The Director sat back down, I turned to leave.

HOLYSHIT! The Counselor was waiting at the door! That guy is really freaking creepy!

He leads out of the room, and back into the maze of hallways. I am not going to lose him this time! I keep following him, which involves more walking. Eventually we reach another large door, with yet another lock. The Counselor unlocks it, and we step inside.

Holy shit. I am looking at a real suit of armor! This has to be the best day of my life. It is orange and green. Wait, orange and green? What shit head came up with that color scheme?

Anyway, the armor is basically upgraded mark IV armor. It has the standard large visor helmet, but it still looks kick ass!

"Put it on." The Counselor tells me. Hey, I don't need to be told twice! I walk up, and attempt to put the pieces on. The problem? I have no idea what in the hell I'm doing. Eventually, the Counselor tells me how to assemble it.

Oh my gosh. I am standing in a suit of armor! This is so freaking cool! It feels good, like _really_ good. I can barely even tell I'm still wearing it. The Counselor lets out a little grunt, and I turn to him.

"You are now officially a Freelancer."

Wait? I'm a what?!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I'm back in my room. The Counselor just kinda left me here. He didn't even tell me what I was supposed to do, asshole. I guess I should put my helmet on now. I may need to like, configure it or some shit.

I slide the helmet over my head.

**CLICK**

I'm going to guess that was just the helmet connecting with the armor. Huh, it really doesn't seem any different. Maybe I have to activate it or something? Okay, there aren't any buttons, so what am I supposed to do?

Ya see? This is why things come with instructions! Arg, what I'm a supposed to do?! This is pissing me off to no end! Maybe its touch screen? I guess it could be, here goes nothing.

WOAH! I touched the visor, and a whole HUD just came up in my vision! This is so cool! Wait, wait, how do I change the settings? Does a battle helmet even have settings? Okay, so this is both confusing, and extremely cool.

I can't even tell that I'm looking through the visor anymore, which is a good thing. I still can't find anything that looks like settings, so that still sucks. I am going to like this helmet, I can already tell. I am just now realizing that I'm hungry. But I have no idea how to get to the mess hall.

Aw fuck it. Hunger beats rational thought. I step out of my room, and start walking down the hall. I have to find the mess hall eventually, right? Why are there so many freaking ways to go?! I am now realizing that this was a bad idea, cause now I'm lost.

Maybe if I retrace my steps. I try going back the way I came but everything looks the same! Why couldn't they color coordinate the halls? Why does it have to be a maze? So now I'm even more lost than I was before.

Wait, I think I just saw some black armor. It could be a freelancer, and I could follow them to….somewhere. Eh, I'll get to that part later. So I go the way the armor went, and I was right. I can see him clearly now.

I know it's a guy, because he is wearing black armor, with yellow trim. Only one freelancer wears that color armor, agent Washington. He keeps walking, so I keep following him. He stops in front of a door, and opens it.

I'm not really sure I should follow him in there. What if it's his room, or something? No, that's stupid. There aren't any other doors around, so it can't be the rooms. As quietly as I can, a slowly walk up to the door, and open it a crack.

Inside, I can see four different people. I recognize them immediately as, North, South, Wash, and York. I can just barley hear what their saying.

"Did anyone else hear that we got a recruit today?" I can tell Wash is speaking, because his head is bobbing.

"No, any idea when we'll get to meet them?" York asks back.

"No clue, but I would guess soon. Anyway, what's going on down there?" Wash motions toward a large window. A large window? Were on the observation deck, all I wanted was food!

"Just another beat down, as usual." York says.

"Man, she's beating them both at once!"

"Yep, so what's new?" York responds sarcastically

Oh crap! I stand back from the door. I thought North was looking at me. I really hope he didn't, that would be really bad. I slowly look back through the crack in the door, but I can't see anything. Wait, did the nothing just move? Oh shit!

"Well hello there." North says, standing in front of me. What should I do?! Ok, ok, be cool, you're a freelancer now, roll with it.

"H-hi. I'm Oregon." Great, I stuttered. That leaves a great first impression.

"I'm North, nice to meet you." He raises his hand. I guess I should shake it.

"Come on, I introduce you to the others." With that, North literally pulls me inside the door. York and Wash turn to look at me, but South keeps her eyes on the floor.

"Oregon, this is Wash, and York." He points to them." And that," He says pointing to South, "Is my sister, South." I am completely dumbfounded. I am seriously meeting the freelancers! This is awesome!

"Hey." York steps up to me, and holds out his hand. I shake it, and he steps back.

"Why were you watching us?" York asks as he is stepping.

"I wasn't sure what you were doing, so I didn't want to intrude." I really sound like an idiot right now.

"Well next time, just come in Ok?" I nod, and York smiles.

"Why is your armor green and orange?" Wash asks, stepping closer to me.

"I don't know, but it is really a weird combo."

"You can that again." I can see North giving Wash a look.

"I have an idea; Wash how about you test the recruit's skills?" York looks to Wash.

"What? Why me?" Wash asks York, accusingly.

"Because the recruit needs somebody who isn't going to kill him."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing Wash, just get going."

Wait, what just happened? Am I about to fight Wash? No, no ,no this is not good.

"I think it sounds good." North says, smiling at Wash.

"Uh, I don't think so." I say, and they all turn to me.

"And why is that?" York questions. Shit, I really don't have an answer for that.

"You'll be fine, it's against Wash, and the rounds are paint, not live ammo."

I can't argue with him, or they might think something is up. The only I can do, is to fight Wash. Great.

"I guess so." Before I even realize what's happening, Wash is leading me out of the room. We walk for a while, until we reach large blast doors. They open and Carolina and a bruised and battered Maine, and Wyoming step out. They don't even give us a second look, and just walk away.

I step into the large room. It looks exactly like I remember it. Looking up, the observation decks yellowish glass is visible. A small table slides up from the floor. It has two pistols, and some grenades on it. Wash picks up a pistol, and two grenades. Then I do the same.

As the table slides back beneath the floor, Wash turns to me.

"Alright, its lock down paint, all you have to do is paint your opponent, and you win. It's simple." With that, Wash walks over the other side of the room. Pillars start rising from the floor, obscuring my vew of him.

"Round begin in 3….2….1 begin!" FILLS starts the match.

I look down at the pistol that I'm currently holding. I haven't used one of this yet, so I slide my finger onto the trigger. JEEZ! It just fired! These things are sensitive!

I slowly walk around the pillars, my pistol raised. I stop because I'm pretty sure I just heard some kind of rolling noise. Wait, rolling noise? I turn around, and see a grenade on the floor.

I dive behind the nearest pillar, and land on my stomach. I pull myself into a ball, as it explodes. Paint is sprayed everywhere, but the pillar stops it from reaching me. I slowly begin to get up. Is that Wash? Yes it is! He starts firing at me, and the only thing I can do, is roll behind another pillar.

Wash is in front of, a couple of rows down. I can't move without him firing at me…..wait. I just came up with a really stupid plan. I turn sideways, and full out sprint to the pillar beside me.

I can hear Wash shooting at me, but he doesn't land a single hit. I dive behind the next pillar, and land on my ass. If I can keep Wash at a distance, maybe, just maybe, I can make him waste his ammo.

I sprint back to the other pillar, and Wash is firing at me again. I keep this up, until I can no longer hear him firing when I run in between the pillars. I look around, but he is gone. Until a see a grenade in the air, that is.

It lands right next to me, so I pick it up, and toss it back from where it came. Wash jumps out from behind a pillar, and lands on his back. I throw my last grenade and it lands right next to him. Wash barrel rolls away, and takes cover behind another pillar.

Shit, now I actually have to get close to him. This is going to be bad, I can already tell. Walking out from behind the pillar, I slowly walk to where Wash just was. I have my pistol raised, and check the corners.

Wash bolts out, and he comes at me. I fire at him but miss each shot. He throws a punch which only misses because I back step. He steps closer, and sweep kicks my legs, and I fall to the floor. I look up, and Wash is about to step on my wrist, which would make me lose my pistol.

I roll sideways, and his foot hits the floor. I barley have time to get up, before Wash is back on me. He throws a left hook that I sidestep. Then he starts jabbing, which I block with my forearms. He lands a gut punch, which knocks the wind out of me.

Stumbling back, I hit a pillar. Wash pulls his arm back, and I duck as his fist misses and instead smashes into the pillar. He grabs his hand, and starts cradling it This is my chance!

I fire and the paint round hits his left arm. He stumbles back, before I land another hit to his chest, then his head. He falls backward, immobilized.

Holy shit… did I just beat Wash? I actually won! How did I win? Well, it is just Wash. Wait, what was that noise?

I look down, and see another paint grenade between my feet. Where did he get a third grenade? I just heard a small **click**. I don't think this is going to end well for me.


	3. Chapter 3

I dove to the left, as the grenade exploded. I pulled my legs into my chest and narrowly avoided the paint.

"Hey boys! Thought I'd join the party!" The voice was definitely feminine. I scrambled to my feet, and leaned out the side of the pillar. Bad idea! Just almost got hit by a paint round.

I gotta form a plan. Maybe I can use the same strategy as I did with Wash. Yeah that should work. Ready…. GO! I sprint out from the pillar and attract her paint. I dive behind the next one unscathed. I get ready, then run out again. But this, I catch a glimpse of the mystery guest.

She is wearing the same armor as me, but painted differently. Her armor is red, with black highlights. I get cover behind the pillar as her firing stops. I glance around the corner, and I can see her checking for something.

I step out from behind the pillar with my pistol raised. She is still looking for something, probably more ammo. She glances up, and stops. I pull the trigger, as she bolts forward with amazing speed.

She easily passes my paint, and comes right up to me. I know for a fact she's out of ammo, because she is now resorting to hand to hand combat. She throws a quick jab, that I back step away from. She follows me, still throwing punches.

C'mon,c'mon! I can't keep backing up forever! Then my back finally hits against something solid. She throws a strong cross, which I duck under. Her fist collides with hard concrete. I roll behind her, as she pulls her hand back and cradles it, just like Wash.

Now that I'm behind her (Bow-chicka-bow-wow!) I finally fight back. I kick her left knee, causing her to drop to the floor. She rolls before I can strike again, and stands back up. Damn, I really hoped that would work!

She throws the same cross that she's been throwing again, and again. I dodge sideways, and bring my elbow into her side. She stumbles, so I continue. My left fist connects to her visor, and she falls back into a pillar. Now I get to try a move that I think is awesome!

I slam both fists into her gut, causing her to lurch forward. I use my arms to knock her arms up, and out of the way. Then my fists collide with her gut, and the pattern continues. I do this about five or six times, before throwing her sideways.

She stumbles while holding her stomach. She can barely stand after that. I pull my pistol, and aim for her head. Wait, is she holding a grenade? Aw shit.

I put a round onto her hand, locking the grenade to her. Then I paint round connect with her helmet, and pink ooze hardens around her head. That's when I hear a very soft. **Click!**

Turning around, I run away from her locked up figure. It's going to explode any second! I have to move fast! I muster all of my energy, and launch myself forward with all my muscle, as the grenade explodes behind me. I hit the floor and bounce, still moving forward.

My armor sparks each time I hit the floor. I keep bouncing and rolling, when my head connects with the floor. Instantly colors flash in my eyes, and I feel like I'm going to puke. I hate puking by the way, it sucks ass. I finally come to a stop on my back.

I'm just lying here, waiting for the colors to fade from my eyes. Okay, now my ears are ringing. I think FILLS just said that I won. I really can't tell between my throbbing head, and ringing ears. Im going to try and sit up…. Very bad idea! More colors just invaded my eyes.

I'm still just lying here, not really wanting to move. Oh hey, some people in white uniforms are standing over me. I'm pretty sure that there talking to me, but their voices sound do muffled. Two of them put their hands under my back, and lift my upper body up so that I'm in a sitting position.

My ears are beginning to clear now, and I can vaguely make out what their saying.

"Sir! Can you hear me?!" One of the uniformed people is talking to me.

"Yeah…..I'm good." I respond to him. I look around and see other uniformed people. They are cleaning paint off of Wash, and the other girl. I try to get up, but fall to my knee as I do.

"Wait, let us help you!' The second uniform tells me.

"No, I can walk myself." Okay, my words are a little bit slurred, that is not a good sign.

I stand again, and more colors flood my eyes. Staggering forward, I lean on a wall. My eyes clear, and I see the uniforms running over to me. I push them away, and continue forward. Each step is seriously hurting my head, and I'm pretty sure that I have a concussion. But I can't let them examine me, or they might find something and now who I really am.

I stumble outside of the training floor. Damn my head is killing me! I gotta sit down. I know, I'll go to the mess hall, since I still didn't get any food. I continue walking down the hall, but man my head still is throbbing like a bitch!

I can't really remember how to get to the mess hall. Wait; did I even know how to get there in the first place? I guess I'll just keep walking, it's really the only thing I can focus on right now.

Oh hey! I found I sign that says mess hall! Its pointing left, so that's the way I'm going! I'm still walking funny, sorta like I'm drunk, which is weird cause I'm not drunk. I just made it to a pair of double doors. I'm going to guess this the mess hall. I open the two doors, and step in.

It's a very large room, with long tables and attached benches. I walk over to one, and sit down. My head is still throbbing; maybe I should have let them look at me. I put my head on the table, as another wave of bright colors dance across my eyes.

The colors fade again, and I pick my head up. I look over to the door. Shit. The girl just walked in. Aw crap, she saw me, and is now walking over here. She just sat down in front of me.

"Hey!" Her voice causes my head to pound. "You had a good match back there! I'm Vermont by the way!" She holds her hand toward me. I can only grumble a response though.

"Oregon." The words exit my mouth sloppy.

"Are you okay? You don't sound too good."

"I'm fine."

"Okay, if you insist."

She reaches her hand up, and clicks her helmet. She pulls off her head, and sets it on the table. Damn! She is hot! She has short brown hair, and light blue eyes. Her face has a smile on it, the kind that makes other people smile just by looking at her.

"That helmet gets a little stuffy!" She tells me. Then, two more people sit down next to us. Its North and York.

"Dude that was pretty good! Taking on two opponents and winning!" York says to me.

"Yeah, I could tell you used strategy." North also directing to me. Ugh, all these voices are making my head pound even worse!

"And who are you?" York asks Vermont.

"I'm agent Vermont!" She tells him.

"Nice to meet you Vermont, the names York" York and Vermont shake hands.

"And this is North." He says, pointing toward the green and purple armor.

"Hey, pleasure to meet you." North and Vermont shake hands.

"So we got two recruits in one day? That's weird." York says.

"Wait, your telling me Oregon is just recruit like me?!" Vermont asks disbelief evident in her voice.

"Yeah, just came in before you." York responds.

"He doesn't fight like a recruit!"

"Yeah, we were not expecting that! Oregon how did you beat them?" I can tell York is looking at me, but I don't care.

My head is throbbing to no end. It feels like it's going to split itself open! Another wave of colors wash over me, and I put my head in my hands.

"Ugh." The groan is weird, like half-drunk murmur, and half stutter.

"Oregon, dude? Are you okay?" York asks me, worried. I don't get to respond however, because when the colors fade from my eyes, one stays. All I see is black, before my helmeted head hits the table.


	4. Chapter 4

Ow, my head. What the fuck just happened? I remember sitting at the mess hall table then nothing. I knew doing that match was a bad idea! Where am i? Wait, I can see some people sitting around me.

Okay I'm in a bed, in some sort of medical room. I can see York, North and Vermont around me. They must not know that I awake, or at least they're not showing it. I'm going to try to speak to them, what's the worst that could happen?

Why the hell do I keep saying that?! Of fucking course it can always get worse! When I tried to talk, my head just about burst open. It came out like a grumbled groan. Well, at least they know I'm awake, because their all three starting down at me.

"Hey there, how ya feeling?" York is speaking to me in a weird, quiet voice.

"_Like shit._" My voice sounds strained, which is really weird.

"They Docs say you have a mild concussion. " York continues.

"You gave us a little scare when your head hit the table, Vermont almost screamed." North says, pointing to Vermont.

"I so did not!" She said defensively. This causes York and North to laugh, which really hurts my head. My hands come up, and hold my helmet. At least they didn't take it off.

"You okay?" North asks, no longer laughing.

"Yeah, just a headache." My voice is clearer now.

"Well that can be expected since you do have a concussion."

"How did I even get a concussion?"

"They think it was when you slid across the floor in your match, you hit your head a few times." A few times? I only remember hitting it once.

"You should be fine in a few days, but try not to take any more blows to your head, ok?" North asks me. I nod as a nurse walks in. She walks up to us, and hands a bottle of pills.

"Take these once a day, they will help with headaches." She tells me, then she clears me to leave. When I stand up, a wave of nausea washes over me, and I almost fall over. North and York catch me though.

"I figured that was gonna happen." North said, helping me up.

"You could've told me that!" York complains from my other side. We walk to the hall, and I can finally stand on my own.

We slowly make our way back to the mess hall. When we enter, my stomach literally flops. All of the high ranking agents are sitting at one table, the one were walking towards. I sit next to York and North, as Vermont sits across from me.

"Two newbies in one day? That's new." Wyoming says from down the table.

"Guys, meet agents Oregon, and Vermont." York says to the table, pointing to me and Vermont.

"I heard Wash got beat by one of you?" Carolina looks toward us. I raise my hand meekly. What? Carolina scares me!

"Well, don't get any ideas, it was just Wash." She says grinning, which shocks me. Carolina can actually smile?!

"Hey!" A sharp remark from Wash makes the table laugh, and that makes my head pound. Each agent introduces themselves to me and Vermont. Then Carolina looks at me again.

"So you beat Wash, and Vermont at the same time?" She asks me.

"Yes and no. I beat Wash, but then Vermont came in after I had already beat Wash."

"But you still beat two opponents, that's pretty good for a rookie." Wyoming tells me.

"Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourselves?" Wash asks, looking to me and Vermont. The whole table agrees.

"Well, for starters, I'm sixteen." Vermont tells them. The whole table is just kinda staring at her now.

"What?! Your only sixteen? Is that even legal?!" Wash frantically asks.

"Hey, I don't know, the Director picked me to be a freelancer. That's all I know." Vermont replies coolly.

"Okay, and what about you Oregon?" Wash asks me.

"Same." I put simply. Now there all staring at me.

"That is just weird." York mutters.

"What is so weird York?" Carolina asks York.

"The fact we get two new recruits, and there both the same age, which is really young."

"Yeah, I can see your point. It is a little young to be in the project." Crap, Carolina is looking at me.

"Again, same as Vermont. The Director picked me, I'm not sure why." I tell her.

"I can see why." Wash grumbles, and everyone laughs. The laughter is cut short though, because the Counselor just walked in. He is coming toward our table, which figures. He looks to me and Vermont.

"Agents Oregon and Vermont, you are to report to the shooting range for evaluation." Then he walks off.

"I guess you two have to go." Wash says.

"Looks like it." I say as I stand up. I walk to the mess hall doors, with Vermont behind me. "Hey, uh, do you know, how to get to the shooting range?" I ask her. She giggles, and responds.

"Yeah, follow me." I follow her out the door, and down a new hallway.

"Any ideas on what we're being evaluated for?" I ask her.

"Since its at the shooting range, I would assume our capabilities with handling firearms of different types."

"Oh wow, any idea what your best suited for?"

"Ive always been more of a short to mid-range kinda girl. So that means pistols and BRs for the most part."

"That sounds pretty good."

"Yeah, so what are you good with?" Damn. I can't tell her that never actually used the weapons were talking about.

"Uh, im not really sure."

"Oh really? You're not sure what you excel in? That is total bullshit!" She says, trying to hold in a giggle.

"I guess I like all weapons?"

"Huh, never really thought of that way." She says. Whew, close shave there!

"I guess were about to find out, cause here we are." We walk into a large blast door, and into another large room.

It's long, like really long! There are walls upon walls of different weapons, and ammo. There are benches, that look downrange, and other weird thing I don't recognize.

"We will start off with close range." A voice comes over the speakers. We both grab a pistol, and walk up to the benches.

"Shoot the targets as fast as possible."

Holographic targets appear in front of me. I aim and fire, the pistol is defiantly loaded with real rounds. I shoot the small round targets, then put my pistol down. I look over and Vermont sitting down, in a lazy position.

"Oh, you're finally done? Took ya long enough!" She jokes.

Then we move onto mid-range. We both pick up BRs. The targets reappear. I fire bursts, and quickly take out the circles. But Vermont is still faster than me. Now its onto long range. We both pick up sniper rifles, and aim down range.

The targets are a long ways down, I aim in and slow my breathing. The circles are gone in seconds. Wow, I never knew I was good with a sniper! I set my rifle down, and look over at Vermont. She is cursing, and still trying to hit the targets.

Eventually she does, and we move on. Up next are Heavy armaments. We are instructed to pick up arocket launchers. The goal is to dispatch a group of enemies. Groups of dummies pop up. I aim and fire the first rocket, it collides and explodes, blowing the dummies apart.

I fire the second rocket, and blow up another group of dummies. Opening the hatch, I load in two more rockets pretty quick. I have four groups down, while Vermont only got two.

Next were told to pick up mini guns. This is going to be so epic! The whole range is filled with dummies, and we open fire. It isn't long before we need to reload. I'm not sure how, but I know how reload this gun that I have never used before.

I'm firing again, before Vermont can even start reloading hers. I mow down the dummies, and finish the round. The voice comes over the speaker.

"Well done. After review, Vermont will be assigned with close to mid-range weapons, whereas Oregon, you will be equipped with special, and heavy weapons. You are dismissed. At that, Vermont leads me out of the shooting range.

"You were great out there." I tell her.

"Yeah, until we got to those heavy weapons. I have never been any good with those. You on the other hand, were amazing with those big guns!"

"I wouldn't say amazing, but okay!" She starts giggling.

"Look, something's happening on the training floor!" Vermont tells me, before grabbing my arm and pulling me behind her. We enter the observation deck, and all the other freelancers are there too. Well, except for Maine, York and Wyoming that is.

Vermont and I stand next to each other, and look to the floor. York, Maine and Wyoming are doing a three on one match with a black armored figure. Aw crap, this is the Tex fight! This is when York loses his eye, maybe I can stop that from happening.


	5. Chapter 5

Vermont and the others are amazed by the show in front of them. But I've already seen this, and I know what happens. Vermont and I got there when the hand to hand combat had just started.

York tries to form a plan, but Maine just runs forward, and is knocked back by Tex. York looks at Maine, then turns to Wyoming, who isn't there. Then he goes flying past York, and lands on the ground.

York turns to them, as Tex walks up behind him. He glances back, as Tex nails him in the stomach, sending him back, as Maine and Wyoming get to their feet. Maine charges forward, and throws a strong left hook to Tex. She ducks under it, and punches his gut, sending him back again.

Wyoming tries to sneak up behind her, but he's a sniper, not an assassin. She whips around, and dodges the punch being thrown at her visor. She counters with a sharp kick to his gut, and he doubles forward. Tex hits his helmet with an uppercut, and Wyoming goes down for good.

York gets back in the fight, and runs at Tex. He blocks a few of her punches, before attacking. York manages to break her defense, and lands a few hits. Tex recovers quickly, and comes at York, who doesn't stand a chance.

The rounds keep going, each one wields the same results. Tex keeps winning. Everybody watches intently, as the freelancers beats up on three of the best. I know its coming soon, because Carolina just walked in.

"What's going on? There aren't any training sessions scheduled." Carolina asks.

"There testing another recruit. It's impromptu." South responds, not taking her eyes off the floor.

"Yeah, he's pretty good to!" Wash says. Before South can respond, I have to open my big mouth.

"Uh, hey Wash? She's a girl." Wash gives me a shocked look. I look over, and South is also staring at me. Shit, I should not have said that!

"Well- I, its just…." Wash starts stuttering, but I'm no longer paying attention. On the floor, Maine and Wyoming just exchanged something in their hands. This is the round, it's now or never.

I'm out the door, before the first real shots are heard. I sprint back to the shooting range. Once im inside, I pick up a pistol and slide a paint cartridge into it. Then I'm sprinting again, now toward the training floor.

One thing you may want to know about me, I look different than I actually am. When you first see me, I may look big and bulky, but years of football, and training for sports (I play football/ basketball/ and run track) has made me not only fast, but has given me more strength and endurance. Maybe that's why I'm so good with heavy weapons? That has to be the only reason, right?

I keep running, until I get to the training room blast. Shit, FILLS won't let me in! I'm going to regret this, but I smash the control panel, and the door opens. I can hear gunshots, maybe I can still do this!

I run out onto the floor, where the shots are coming from. I get about ten yards from Tex, and I can see Wyoming painted, head smashed through a pillar. Maine is painted, and I see him throw the grenade. Tex starts painting York, but I know that isn't going to help much.

I lift my pistol, and start shooting the grenade, painting it to the floor. I sprint forward past Tex, still firing. Wait, why am I running _toward_ the grenade?! Well, I could have thought this plan out a little better.

I feel the grenade explode, and suddenly I'm in the air, flying backwards. I can feel the heat from the explosion and the strong force pushing me back. Then I hit a pillar sideways, and fall to the floor. Im currently on my back and my head is pounding again. My vision is fading on and out, and I can hear muffled voices.

I can barely hear the Director yelling at Wash about the live rounds. Oh, now more medics are above me, but my vision keeps cutting out, so it's kinda hard to tell what the heck is going on. I can feel myself getting picked up, and carried. That's all, before I blackout, again.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ugh, I really have got too quit passing out! It sucks, and isn't fun at all! I open my eyes, and can already tell that I'm in the recovery bay. I groan, and slowly sit up. Nobody is here, wait, I was wrong here comes a nurse.

"Good, you're awake. You're good to leave, but the Director would like to see you in his office." She tells me cheerily, before walking off again. Oh great, this is not going to be good. I better get this over with though.

I stop in front of the Directors office, when FILLS starts talking from the panel next to the door.

"Hello and- wait, aren't you the one who broke one of my panels?" Aw shit, this isn't going to be good either.

"Listen here bub, if you-"

"FILLS, I'm here by the Directors request, so please let me in." She was really getting on my nerves. FILLS opened the door, and I step inside. It's dark, just like before. The Director is in front of a computer screen, but he stands up as I walk in.

I snap to a salute, as he walks up to me.

"At ease agent." He tells me, and I put my hands behind my back.

"Do you know why I have brought you here?" I know the answer, but I nod no, anyway.

"You inferred with a training session and broke Project property." He is staring at me coldly.

"But, you acted admirably, and risked your own life to help save teammate. That deserves respect, so you are not being punished." What? The Director isn't punishing me?! Whoop Whoop!

"But…." His southern drawl really draws the word out. "In your short time here, you have come off as 'accident prone.' This may be dumb luck, or recklessness. I have decided to help with your problem, and you will be given an AI to help you."

Whoa, I was not expecting that! I am going to get an AI? That is so awesome! But, I don't like needles. AI? Or needles? Why am I even trying to decide this?

"Thank you Sir!" I say energetically.

"I thought you would. Your implantation will be tomorrow at noon. Also, if you are willing, we would like to outfit your armor with a new prototype upgrade. It will help with all of your current abilities. But be warned, it is only a prototype and we are not sure what might happen. It is your choice."

"I will accept the upgrade, Sir." I can't really refuse, what's the worst that could happen?

"Very good, you are dismissed." With that, I leave the Directors office. I guess I should hit the mess hall, cause I'm kinda hungry. Wait, wasn't breakfast only an hour ago? Eh, that's not really anything new, I love food.

I walk into the double doors, and enter the food line. I pick up a tray, and look at my options. I pick some creamed corn, and mashed potatoes. It's all diner food, weird. I'm about to head back to my room to eat, but I notice a waving in the corner of my eye.

I look over to see Vermont waving to me from a table. All the other high ranking agents are there too, well excluding York. I guess I should sit with them. I walk up and take a seat next to Vermont. She doesn't have her helmet on, and her smile glows on her lips.

"Dude! You are awesome!" Wash exclaims, as I sit down.

"What? What did I do that's so awesome?" Maybe I saved York's eye!

"You helped save York from the grenade!" Okay, now I'm noticing that Tex is staring at me, and she is fucking scary! She is just looking at, almost like she's sizing me up…..

"If you and Tex hadn't reacted like you had, York would probably be dead." North says to me.

"Yeah, and the fact you knew the grenade was there, and were able to help? How did you do that?" Wash asks me.

"Well, after they started using live rounds, I saw the grenade. I got there right as it landed next to York, and the rest is history." I tell him.

"But still, it was pretty amazing, what do you think Tex?" North glances to her.

"The kid was reckless, almost got himself killed by the grenade."

"Yeah, but I helped save York!" Oh shit, did I just talk back to Tex?

"And almost got yourself killed in the process."

"So? I'm still alive and I saved a teammate. What else is there?" Now Tex is staring at me again. She really does scare the shit out of me!

"Okay, let's calm down." North says, before turning to me. "What did the Director want with you?" He questions me.

"He basically told me that I'm accident prone, and that I'm getting an AI." Now the whole table is gawking at me.

"You're getting an AI?! But you're just a recruit!" Wash burst out.

"remember Wash, he did beat you though." Carolina tells him, and Wash quiets down.

"So, any details?" North looks to me.

"I'm not sure, all the Director said was my implantation was tomorrow."

"Oh, implantation can be rough, so be ready." North tells me.

"What? How so?" I ask him, I'm kinda nervous now.

"Well, they take a big needle, and jab it in your neck. They can't put you out either." I had completely forgotten about the procedure! Shit, now I'm really nervous!

"Hey, you gonna eat that?" Wash says, pointing to my tray. I'm not really hungry anymore, so I slide it over to him.

"Oh speaking of which, why are they serving dinner, at lunch?" that had been bugging me. Now there all looking at me again. This time, it's Vermont that answers.

"You were unconscious for eight hours, lunch was a while ago." She says, looking at me.

"Oh…. That explains some things." Eight hours?! How could I have been out for eight hours?!

"Oh, and your not allowed to eat breakfast tomorrow, because it's to close the surgery." North points out.

"Okay, thanks. Hey, I'm gonna get some sleep. Getting blown up really take it out of ya!" I say, before walking toward the door. Okay, back in my room now. Sheesh, I am really tired. I do have a big, very frightening day tomorrow.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**BEEP…..BEEP….BEEP!**

Ugh, why is my alarm going off? I don't even remember setting the alarm in the first place! Where is the fucking snooze button?! Okay, now I'm up. And someone is at my door. I open it to the Counsellor.

"Good morning please come with me." I follow him out the door. "Your AI is designated as Xi. He is the fragment of intelligence."

"But I thought Delta was intelligence?"

"No, Delta is logic. This is much different, you'll see.

We enter an operating room with a team of doctors waiting for me.

"The process will take about thirty minutes. Good luck." The Counselor walks off, leaving me in the room.

The doctors make me take all of my clothes off, except for my underwear. The sterile air is cold against my skin, and gives me goose bumps. I'm being instructed to lie down on the table.

After I lie down, I can feel the pinch of the IV being inserted into my skin. Ouch! I hate needles! I can feel myself becoming dreary, but not falling asleep.

Little arms robotic arms lock my head in place. I would be scared, if it wasn't for the drugs in my veins. I feel a dull poke, as the needle is inserted into my neck. Then it's gone, but that's when the second mind enters, and I fall into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

I have really got to stop passing out! Seriously, it has to be bad for my brain or something. I just woke up and I can already tell that I'm in the recovery room. The bright lights are a dead giveaway. Okay, all I remember is that-

_Who are you talking to?_

HOLY SHIT! Where the fuck did you come from?!

_I am the AI designated as Xi. Now can you answer my question?_

Whoa, it's so weird talking to another person in my head.

_I can see that. Now will you PLEASE answer my question?_

Wow, you aren't like Delta at all. And I was talking to myself.

_Just like you are now?_

Uh, no. It was a little different before I knew you were in here.

_How so?_

Well, I usually talk to myself for…special….reasons.

_Just so you know, I AM inside your head._

Yeah, so?

_I can hear your thoughts, and see your memories._

Oh…shit.

_Shit is right. Would you care to explain how you aren't even supposed to be here?_

Um, no actually I cant. Ya see, I'm not even completely sure how I got here. You're an AI, can't you like, scan for something?

_Sure, I can scan for something._

…..Is there a reason why you're not doing anything?

_Oh! You wanted me to do it right now? Maybe you should be a little more specific._

Jeez! How are YOU the fragment of intelligence?

_A little word of advice, intelligence is the ability to think freely, not run countless calculations like you think Delta does._

I see your point. So can you find anything weird?

_Nothing. You are exactly like everyone else aboard this ship._

How can that be? You know what happened to me, there has to be an explanation!

_Hey, don't get pissy with me, because you got yourself in a pickle._

A pickle? Really? Nobody says that, ever.

_Humph _

Is there anything else you can do?

_No, not unless you state of the art medical equipment lying around by any chance?_

You know the answer to that one.

_You have a visitor, 9 o clock._

I turn to my left, and see the Counselor walking towards me.

_Again, why do you keep narrating inside your head?!_

Oh be quiet, I need to talk to this guy.

"Oregon, I am pleased to inform you that the implantation went well. You may leave if you wish, but your armor is still being worked on. You will be notified when it is done." With that, the Counsellor walks away.

_Damn that dude is creepy._

You can say that again. I guess I should leave now, no sense in staying here, right? I get off the bed, and head toward the mess hall. I get to the double doors and step in.

Huh, nobody's here. That's weird.

_Check the training floor._

Good idea. I start toward the observation deck. When I reach the door, I step inside. The higher ranking agents are watching the floor. I can't see what's going on, so I guess I'll just ask.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" York is the first to turn to me. Now he is just staring at me.

"Uh, York?"

"Who are you?" He asks, still surprised. The others are starting to turn around to, shocked expressions on most of their faces.

"Um, guys? What are you staring at?" I ask, kinda freaked out. What if they don't remember me?

_That is highly unlikely._

"Dude, you look so different!" York exclaims, still staring at me.

"What do you mean I look, different?"

"This is the first time we've seen you without your armor on." North offers. Okay, that makes more sense.

"Okay, it's not really that weird." I say to them.

"So how was the implantation?" North asks, curiously.

"Fine, at least that's what the Counselor told me."

"Can we see our new friend?" York asks, looking at me.

"Um, okay, I guess. Xi? You wanna come out?'"

_Not particularly, no._

"Why not?"

_I would rather show myself in battle, than here._

"That is a stupid reason.

_Maybe, but tis my decision so…_

"Alright fine, whatever." I notice that the others are staring at me again.

"Uh, what are you staring now?" I ask. York answers

"I'm going to guess you just had a conversation with your AI?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, to us, it looked like you were talking to yourself." York says, trying not to laugh.

"Oh-ha-ha. It's weird talking to someone inside your head, you should know that York."

Tell me about. I have to listen to D's calculations all day." Oh, Delta just appeared next to York.

"If I may, agent York. Those calculations may prove to be useful." Delta says to his partner.

"D, you told me the ratio of lightning strikes to shark attacks. How is that useful?" The whole room starts laughing.

"Anyway, what's going on down there?" I ask, pointing to the training floor.

"Vermont pissed off South, and that's how there settling it." York tells me.

"One thing you will learn is that my Sister can get mad at just about anything." North sighs.

We watch the fight go on. Vermont is losing, and bad. She is putting up a good fight though.

"Where is your armor?" Wash asks me.

"The Director said that they were upgrading it."

"So you're getting an armor ability?"

"I don't think so. He said it was some new prototype thing."

"So what is it?" York says, sounding a little bit confused.

"Hey, I'm not sure either. The Counselor said I would be notified when it's ready."

We turn back to the fight, and watch. Vermont is still losing. After half an hour, South ends up winning. They both leave the floor, South looking smug. Vermont still looks happy. Now that I think about it, she always is smiling. Kinda like North.

"Agent Oregon, please report to the Directors office." FILLS's voice rings out, over the loud speakers.

"Well, Im going to guess that means my armor is done." I say to the group.

"I would say so to." York says. Then I head for the Directors office.

I enter the all too familiar room. Wow, the Director is actually standing, like he was waiting for me. I snap to attention, until he says at ease. On the table in front of us, is my armor. It's still orange and green, and looks the same.

"Your armor has been outfitted with a new, prototype hydraulics system." The Counselor, who I didn't even realize was here, says to me. "It will allow you to move faster, and make you stronger."

Wait did he just say what I think he said?

_I'm pretty sure he did._

"It will need to be operated with the help of an AI of course. But it will help your fighting skills drastically." The Director tells me.

"How is it a prototype? Hydraulics are old." I ask, confused.

"Yes, but the system in your armor has been increased in power, and made smaller. It is more advanced than any other hydraulics anyone has ever seen." He tells me.

"Okay, is that all?" I ask.

"No." The Counselor says, as he picks up to weird sleeve looking things. They look very technologic, and just plain cool.

"We would also like you to test these." He says, sliding them onto my arms.

"Um, what are they. Exactly?" I ask.

"They are a new weapon our researchers have come up with. Flick your wrists downward." He instructs me. I do, and two, six inch plasma blades come out of the sleeves. They look just like mini energy swords.

"Those are capable of cutting through almost anything. An AI is not required to use them, and they can be used while wearing your armor, along if you aren't wearing the armor." He tells me.

"I expect that you be careful with these new upgrades, agent." The Director says his southern accent strong.

"Yes sir."

"Good, you are dismissed."

I walk out of his office, and down the hall.

What do you think about the upgrades Xi?

_The energy blades will be useful. I want to examine the hydraulic system closer though._

Oh you will, trust me.

I end up walking to the mess hall. The other Freelancers are all sitting at their normal table. I walk up to them, and sit down next to North.

"Hey Oregon." He says to me.

"Hey North."

I still don't understand why the Director chose you. You arent anything special, just dead weight." South's voice was directed toward Vermont.

"South if the-" North was cut off.

"NO! She doesn't deserve to be here, along with him!" She says, pointing to me. "He gets an AI his first week! I have been waiting forever! Why the fuck are they so special? Oh that's right, they aren't!"

South is starting to piss me off.

"If they even attempt a mission, there either gonna get killed, or gey one of us killed!" She prativcally screams.

Okay, now I am going to kill this bitch.

_Let's do it._

Can we actually beat her though?

_With our new upgrades we can._

"Alright South. You think we're worthless? How about you shut your fucking mouth, and show me? Or are you to scared? Is little South scared she is gonna lose to the new guy?" I say in a baby voice.

They whole table is gawking at me, including Carolina, at the way I just spoke to South.

"You little fucker!" South jumps up from the table, fuming. "I could kill you right now!" She screams.

I flick my wrists down, and the energy blades pop out. Everyones eyes go wide.

"You wanna bet?" I ask her, anger rising in my voice. She's pushed me to my limit.

_No, don't kill her. Beat her, destroy her pride on the training floor._

I wasn't going to kill her. It was a scare tactic.

_Good scare tactic._

I thought it would be. I disengage the blades, before speaking again.

"You wanna show us whose better? Training floor in five." I say to South. She storms off.

"Dude, you are going to die." Wash says to me.

"We'll see Wash. We'll see." I say, before walking away, going to my room. I glance back, and the table is watching me. But now there is something different in their eyes, its respect. Even Vermont's usual smile is gone.

I get back to my room, and start putting my armor on. I can't really feel a difference.

_There is a complete difference, trust me. We are going to cream this bitch._

Alright Xi, let's go have some fun.


	7. Chapter 7

Now that I have my armor on, I'm heading for the training floor. It's time to show them what I'm worth. I guess that means beating South. Wait, I'm about to fight South. How is this a good idea? I can't go back now, or South will get her way.

I step onto the floor, and South is on the other side. Damn, she looks really mad! Alright Xi, I guess this is it.

_I'm ready, let's do this_

The others are on the observation deck. North calls out over the speakers.

"Alright, it's free for all a combination of paint, and basically anything else. Please don't kill each other."

"Oh don't worry about me North." I hear South say.

Stone pillars slide up from the floor, blocking my vision of South. Okay, this is fucking scary as shit.

_Tracking her a few rows to your left_

Thanks Xi. I slowly move left, my paint pistol raised. She jumps out in front of me, and fires. I dive behind I pillar before the first shot even gets close. I'm going to say that was the hydraulics in my armor that let me move that fast.

I roll out from behind cover, but I can't see her. Xi, any hints?

_Try your right, two rows down._

I walk that way, waiting for South. I don't see anything, but this is where-

_Watch your six!_

I drop to the floor, as three paint shots wiz over my head. They are followed by a loud curse from South. Rolling onto my back, I jump onto my feet. She is gone again. I keep moving forward, hopefully she is still close.

I round a pillar and look for any signs of her. She has to be here somewhere, right? I hear two more shots, as I hit the floor again. I can see her, running to my left. Using my leg hydraulics, I jump up and I'm instantly running at her.

She keeps firing at me, but I zig zag faster than she can aim, so each shot misses. I get in close, and grab the hand holding the pistol. I twist downward, forcing her to drop it. She tries to punch with her opposite hand, but I catch it in the air.

Using the momentum of having both of her fists locked, I drive her back ward. She slams against a pillar, before kicking me in gut. I stumble back, letting go of her hands. She recovers quickly, and charges at me.

I dodge punches, and block her kicks. She can't touch me. I have to say, I'm really liking this hydraulic system!

I land a jab to her visor, putting all of my force behind it. Her head snaps back, and she leans on a nearby pillar. I go to land I strong hook to her helmet, but my left arm won't move. Xi what's going on?!

_Hydraulics malfunction, it's locked your arm up._

Can you fix it?

_Not here, no._

Damnit!

_Watch her!_

In my conversation with Xi, I wasn't paying attention to South. She lunged at me, but I duck under her arm. I can see a glint of steel as her passes over my head. She has a combat knife?!

_It looks like it. You pissed South off, what did you expect?_

I jump back, as she swings the knife again. I keep dodging the sharp blade, until I manage to get to where I dropped my pistol.

South slices at me, but I back step. I keep doing this, until I'm close enough to the pistol to grab it. She stabs again, but this time I jump sideways. Expecting me to go back again, South stumbles forward. I try to grab the pistol, but my hand locks up before I can grab it.

_Hand has been locked up_

Thanks Xi, I can see that! South turns around, and charges at me again. I try to kick her before she gets close. My foot connects to her abdomen, and hard. She falls back, and lands on the ground. Xi any luck with my arm?

_I'm trying, but no!_

South gets up quickly, and comes after me again. She tries to thrust the knife into my chest, but using my unlocked arm, I bat her hand sideways, and the knife clatters across the floor. South punches me in the visor, causing me to go back.

She continues landing punch after punch. She gets me against a wall, and just unloads it. I can feel each fist connecting with my helmet, chest and stomach. She backs up, and I fall to the floor, out of breath.

Using my good arm, I push myself back onto my feet.

"Want some more?" South asks, before charging again.

Wait, I still have power in my legs! I kick forward, using the hydraulic power, and it connects with South's chest. She stumbles back, and I advance. I throw punches with my one arm, aiming for her visor. I land multiple hits, before she sweeps my legs out from under me.

I hit the ground, lying on my back. I push myself into a sitting position, but South sends her knee under my chin, knocking me back again. I look up, and can see South pointing her pistol at me. She fires, but I roll sideways.

She keeps firing, but I keep rolling. Eventually, I'm able to get back on my feet. But as soon as I do, South nails my left leg with a paint shot. I hobble behind I pillar for cover, before thinking of a plan. Aw shit, South's pistol is against my head. I hear a dark laugh, before she pulls the trigger.

I duck, and she misses again. I bring my locked up hand under her chin, in a powerful uppercut. She goes back, but recovers almost immediately. She raises her pistol at me. There is no way I can dodge this one.

I can feel the sting as the paint round connects with my visor, and my vision goes black. I fall to the floor, as FILLS calls over the loudspeakers.

"Round over, Agent South Dakota wins."

Well that could have gone better, huh Xi?

_We could have beat her, if the damn hydraulic system hadn't malfunctioned_

Maybe, but I doubt we would have done very well without it.

_Good point. We need to modify the system, make it less likely to malfunction._

How would you suggest we do that?

_I have a few ideas._

My conversation with Xi is interrupted by the paint being washed off of my helmet. My eyes are flooded with light as the pink substance comes off. A team off people in white clothes is standing over me. Im going to guess it's their job to wash the paint off.

Now I can feel the paint washing off of my leg. The team walks away, and I sit up. Xi, any luck with getting my arm unlocked, or my hand?

_No, we need to fix it manually._

Ugh, why does this stuff always happen to me?

_Could it be because you talk to yourself?_

Shut up. I slowly start to get up, which is hard when your hand and arm aren't able to move. After I finally stand up, I look down. My hand is locked into a fist, and my arm is locked to my side. How do we fix it?

_Considering you have no control over either hand, we need some help._

Why not just tell the Director?

_He might see fit to take it back. You need this enhancement, trust me._

Is that a stab at my combat skills?

_Do you really believe you would survive in battle without it?_

Why are you always right?

_Intelligence is a beautiful thing, isn't it?_

Whatever, just how exactly do we fix it?

_Until I can scan its internals more closely, you will have to sever the connection between your arms, and the main unit in your mid-section._

Well that sounds easy. Now we just need to find someone willing to help….

I walk down the hall, arm and hand still locked up. I finally reach the observation deck, where most of the others are still waiting.

"Did you actually just survive a round against a pissed South?" Wash asks, as I walk in.

"I lost, but yes. I am still alive." I look to him.

"You did pretty well against her. Until you stopped using your left arm, why is that?" Carolina looks at me, while asking the question. I guess I should tell them about the upgrade.

"Part of my armor upgrade was a prototype hydraulics system being installed into my armor. My left arm locked up due to a malfunction. The same happened to my right hand."

"Do you know how to fix it?" Wash asks me. Xi what _is _our plan?

_We need an area with a lot of tools. Like a storage bay._

"Yes I do, but York? Can you come with me?" I ask the tan freelancer.

"Sure?" He responds, sounding unsure. I figure he is the only I can trust enough to get me into the storage bay. We walk outside the door, and York turns to me.

"Okay, what is it?" He asks.

"I need access to the storage bay, and you're the best lock picker here…"

"You want me to help you break into a restricted area?"

"Basically."

"Fine, but you owe me one." Now York is leading me to the storage bay. We reach two large blast doors, and York goes to work. He finishes in about forty five seconds.

"There ya go. Would you mind me asking what you need in there?"

"I'm not really sure, but I need you to come with me."

"What? Why?"

"I can't move my left arm, or right hand. What do you think?"

"Point taken."

We walk into the dark room, and activate or helmets flood lights. The room is huge, with crates stacked upon more crates. York helps me get some of the things Xi says we need. The whole place is like a maze of boxes and forgotten objects.

Finally we get the right tool, so York can unlock my right hand and arm. It looks almost like a small pen, but it isn't. Xi appears on my shoulder, to give York instructions. Hey this is your first time showing yourself Xi!

_I can see that_

Xi is light blue, almost white color. He looks a lot like Sigma, but without the flames and creepiness.

"Agent York insert the tool in between the hand plating and arm plating. Then press the button." Xi's voice is smooth, but also has a small edge to it.

_Oh really, it does?_

York presses the button, and a small electric shock emits from it. MY hand falls limp, before I start moving it.

"Thanks York."

"No problem, is that all?"

"Yeah, you can go."

"Alright then, see ya." York walks back through the maze, and leaves me alone.

So all I need to do is unlock my arm, right?

_No we need to modify the entire system to hopefully not have this happen again._

Oh great. This is going to be a long night.


End file.
